


Handsome Stranger

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Da Capo: The Full Score [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cullen, Dorian's a bit of a brat, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slight Roughness, Spanking, just a whole lot of porn, perhaps some light D/s?, pre-negotiated game, sort of twist ending, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dorian meets Cullen in a bar and treats him to an evening of fun and excitement. But everything isn't quite as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Stranger

 

Dim lighting. Loud voices and louder music. Cold cocktails, cigarette smoke, and the press of bodies angling to get served by the overworked bartenders. This wasn’t the trendy somewhere Dorian usually haunted on his nights off. Normally he liked places like that with snobs in suits that could talk politics and literature and art that they learned at expensive prep schools and private universities. Those kinds of places were easy. In places like that he could usually set his gaze on someone and have them eating out of his hand in an embarrassingly short amount of time. He was a catch, after all, despite all of  _ them _ being a copper a dozen. Dorian was singular. Dorian was…

Bored.

This place was a challenge. It was different. It was every place he would have sneered at ten years ago. This place had character beyond whatever the theme was, though. Everywhere he looked gave him something  _ different _ . Here, he wasn’t going to find the same old guys talking about the same old thing and looking the same old way. Dorian had his choice, and he wanted something decidedly different to the types he normally took him. The young professional didn’t really speak to him. He wanted something, some _ one _ , like…

_ Him. _

Look at him. Dorian caught him out of the corner of his eye as he pushed through the crowed. He was tall and bulky and had a halo of golden curls that caught one of the strobe lights as it moved behind him. He wasn’t wearing a designer suit or had his hair cut into the newest trendy style that every other man had. He had grey chinos and a maroon shirt that made skin pale as milk seem even more smooth and perfect. The man was...perfection in the fact that he wasn’t made out to be perfect. He wasn’t coiffed and oiled and made up. He just was. 

He was drinking something out of a dark bottle. It was probably something cheap, something either watery or bitter, and Dorian already knew what it would taste like. Not that it mattered. He really didn’t want to be drunk. Whatever that beer tasted like, it was going to taste a lot better off those lips. Provided the man was interested, of course. Then again, who wasn’t?

Dorian moved in closer and leaned against the bar, grey eyes focused on the dark wood before they lifted to meet...brown ones? They looked like warm caramel or liquid amber. Gorgeous. Different to anything Dorian had seen before. “Hi,” he prompted before he turned to lean his hip against the bar, “can I buy your next?”

He smiled, and Maker it was a beautiful smile, and put the rim of the bottle back to his lips to drink from it. The lights moved, caught a scar that bisected his lip, and immediately Dorian knew he wanted to taste it. This was one of the reasons why he liked places like this. Men like this, men who were  _ beautiful _ instead of just  _ handsome _ , existed here without it having been an issue of thousands on things to make them look better. No need here. All this man needed was a bottle of beer and that smile.

“Depends,” he answered and set the bottle down on the bar, “can I buy yours?”

Oh, it was going to be  _ such _ a good night.

\--

The door slammed shut far too loudly for what it should have for how late it was. It was only a Thursday, after all, and all the Uni kids in the building had swapped late-night parties for early alarms and real work. Dorian had too, and he figured if he had to listen to sounds of babies crying in the morning when he was hungover they could deal with the occasional door slammed shut out of passion. This was hardly a dorm hall, anyway.

One hand rested on that beautiful man’s chest and Dorian shoved him roughly against the wood. He let out a grunt for how hard his back hit against the solid surface, but it was covered immediately by Dorian’s mouth. Maker, he’d tasted so good. He knew he would, of course, cheap beer aside. Dorian never made a mistake about that. So he pressed in close, pinned him despite the fact that the other man had some heft on his side, and they kissed like they wouldn’t need the air. Who needed air when you had a gorgeous blond panting into your mouth, right?

Hands were already tugging at clothes, fingers sloppily pulling buttons from holes, as their mouths moved together. Dorian couldn’t get enough. He wanted that pale skin under his hands, and when the maroon shirt was in a puddle on the floor he growled and nipped sharply at the lips that were kissing his own. That earned him a jump, a surprised blink, and a shaky release of air as they kissed again. It seemed the pretty one liked it a bit rough. So Dorian dug his fingers into the meat of his hips, and smirked when he heard the gasp that answered.

“What’s your name?” he asked, and pulled the blond in close so they were pressed flush from chest to hardening groin. The man’s hands were working at Dorian’s undershirt to pull it over his head, and he sighed for the press of lips that came after as the shirt was tossed to the floor. Wonderful as it was, that didn’t answer his question. “What’s. Your. Name?” Dorian repeated in a softer, more warning tone as his hands grabbed harder at those strong hips.

A low groan was the only response he got for a moment, followed by large and warm hands on his biceps, then amber eyes met his own. Well, Dorian knew they were amber from the light in the hallway before. Now they were almost black and unfocused for Dorian’s attention. For a second he wondered if the man would even be able to  _ remember _ his name for just how turned on he looked.

“Cullen,” was the breathy answer that came after a moment, then Dorian’s neck was...well, it was attacked by all manner of lips and tongue and teeth and he all but purred. Cullen. Blond Cullen with the eyes like molten gemstones. Pretty Cullen with the hint of a Fereldan lilt in his accent. It wasn’t posh and wasn’t uppity. It was low and gravelly with lust.  Yes, this was what he wanted. He wanted the rough scratch of stubble against his own bare neck and the feeling of teeth sinking in over his pulse. Maker help him if he woke covered in love bites in the morning, but that was what the foundation was for. 

He sighed and tangled his fingers in those blond curls that had been brushed back away from that handsome face. Dorian liked how soft they were, how wavy between his fingers, and he tugged sharply until this Cullen’s throat was bared and he was hissing in breath, “Oh, Cullen,” Dorian murmured as he tightened his fingers in that hair, “you are  _ perfect _ .”

The little whimper that came off the back of that was so good. Dorian smirked, and leaned in for another deep, heated kiss. “Come with me,” he went on, and started to pull Cullen back toward the bedroom. The other man followed easily, face slack and happy to go with him, and Dorian thrilled for it. Too many others would want to argue, to fight back, but it seemed like Cullen didn’t. Oh, he needed that. Another time maybe he’d like someone to fight back, but right now he wanted someone he could just be  _ wicked _ with.

Walking back to the bedroom should have taken seconds, but it seemed that Cullen had other ideas. Despite the way Dorian tugged at his hair, he still stopped for deep and needy kisses while his hands worked to get Dorian out of his pants. Not that it was bad. Dorian rather liked being tugged out of his clothes by someone who wanted him so badly. He got Cullen out of those chinos as well, and pushed him down on the bed the minute they got in the door.

Cullen let out a breath as he looked up at Dorian, then licked his lips as Dorian crawled up after him so he was straddling his hips. Both hands went to grip at Dorian’s thighs, and he rubbed his thumbs in small circles over the muscle there. “W-what’s your name?” Cullen asked as Dorian bent and started to kiss his way along that scruffy jaw and down his throat, “I want to kn- _ ah! _ Maker’s breath.” His breath hitched as Dorian’s teeth found his pulse and he gripped harder at the thighs that kept him pinned to the bed.

No answer came yet, but instead Dorian ran his tongue along Cullen’s throat and up to his ear. The man smelled like soap and cologne, but under that there was something heady and healthy and  _ good _ about him. Dorian tasted salt on his skin, and sucked a bit at the spot just behind Cullen’s earlobe so the man whined and craned his head to the side to give Dorian more room. He wanted Dorian to do this, and if that didn’t get him going Dorian had no idea what would.

One hand slithered back into those soft curls and Dorian bit at Cullen’s earlobe, “Dorian,” he half growled, “my name’s Dorian.”

“Dorian,” Cullen repeated breathlessly, then arched his back as Dorian bit him again, “Dorian!”

Maker, but he loved hearing his name cried out like that. To know that he was the reason this beautiful stranger was trembling under him, and he was if the way Cullen’s legs were shaking was any indication, was a high that was better than anything he’d ever had before. He was grinning against that warm skin and moved to sit up so he could look down at Cullen. They hadn’t turned the lights on, not yet, but the light coming in off the street through the curtains lit the man up enough that Dorian could take in his beauty. Truly, he’d never been more successful at bringing home someone so gorgeous before. Not like this, anyway.

When Cullen looked up at him his eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust. That was clear, even in the dark. Dorian grinned and sat back on Cullen’s legs as he regarded him, then reached out one hand to run along his chest and down to his stomach. There was muscle there, something solid, but not the overworked kind of muscle that came from too much time at the gym. Cullen was bulky with that Fereldan thickness that was meant to keep them warm, which Dorian lacked, and as he touched him Dorian found he rather liked how it felt under his hands. Bits of fuzz covered his chest and stomach too, which was actually a bit endearing. Normally Dorian hated body hair, especially on himself, but something about that bulk and warmth and the little blond curls that dusted over pale and freckled skin was rather sweet. There was a lot of sweet things about Cullen, if Dorian had to guess. 

His hand trailed lower, past his stomach and to that trail of coarser hair that ended where Cullen’s cock was resting against his belly. He was hard. Dorian smiled and ghosted his fingers over him, which earned him a shiver and a bitten-back sigh. He took Cullen’s cock in hand and started to stroke it. He was gentle, hardly doing more than running his hand over him, but it was enough to make Cullen squirm and buck his hips upward. It was a gorgeous sight. The weight of him in Dorian’s hand was perfect: thick and heavy already, and the sounds he made were absolutely delicious. 

Cullen’s hips rose and rolled in time with Dorian’s hand and his fingers grasped hard at Dorian’s hips. Little groans and gasps fell from his mouth, and Cullen turned to close his eyes and press his cheek against the soft blanket. That made Dorian grin and he leaned back over Cullen’s body before he caught his chin and guided him back to facing up, “Eyes on me,” Dorian murmured as he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head of Cullen’s cock. It made him shiver and he whimpered.

“Maker, you’re wound up tight, aren’t you?” Dorian cooed as he leaned down for another deep and heated kiss. Cullen’s lips parted and his tongue pushed into Dorian’s mouth with an eagerness he hadn’t felt in a while. So many other men wanted to play games, wanted to pretend like they weren’t as excited to be there, but Cullen was so different. He moaned into Dorian’s mouth, kissed him completely, and bucked his hips upward. Dorian had a feeling that if he weren’t keeping his legs still that Cullen would have them around his waist. It was so refreshing to be wanted so badly by someone so...pretty. Pretty and eager.

He pulled out of that kiss and let his mouth roam lower: Cullen’s jaw, throat, collarbone, chest. All the while he kept his hand moving, though his grip loosened and he let Cullen buck his hips up into his fist. Dorian wrapped his lips around a nipple, flicked it with his tongue as Cullen moaned and pulled his hands from Dorian’s thighs to brush through the shorter hair at the back of his head and down the back of his neck, then tugged at it with his teeth. 

“Dorian, fuck,” Cullen wheezed as he arched upward.

Cullen’s skin was hot under Dorian’s lips and hand. Knowing he was the one to make it that way, too, was quite the honor. So Dorian kissed his way lower. He nosed at the soft hair that covered the lower part of Cullen’s belly, and nipped sharply at his ribs. It was a bit sweeter than he had been so far, but there was something rather nice about the feeling of Cullen under him. The way his muscles tensed and relaxed for every brush of lips or teeth or tongue was intoxicating, and when Dorian bit at the juncture of Cullen’s hip the other man squirmed and tightened his grip on the back of Dorian’s head.

Both hands grabbed at Cullen’s hips and pulled as Dorian scooted backward on the bed so Dorian was on his knees and Cullen’s knees were resting on his shoulders. All he heard was a surprised “wha-” before Dorian leaned in and swept the flat of his tongue along the already hot and damp tip of Cullen’s cock.

The sound that left Cullen was  _ obscene _ . It was almost a shout in surprise that tailed off into a moan that was about the hottest thing Dorian had heard in a while. One of the hands that had been running through the shorn hair at the back of his head moved upward and tangled in the slightly longer waves. Normally this would bother him, and it was moderately annoying since he’d taken a lot of time to look that good to go out, but it didn’t top him for the moment. What mattered now was the way Cullen’s back arched and how he pulled at Dorian’s hair. Grey eyes looked up at the other man’s face, and Dorian smiled to himself as he sucked the head of Cullen’s cock into his mouth. He could tell Cullen was blushing, even in the dim light, and it was….Maker, it was gorgeous.

Around him, the muscles of Cullen’s legs were tight and the other man’s ankles were crossed as the rested behind his neck. He knees squeezed at Dorian’s ears as he suckled and swirled his tongue over his cock, and Dorian hummed a laugh at the curses that fell from Cullen’s mouth at the wash of sensation of it.

“D-Dorian, fuck, I...Maker  _ damn it _ ,” he whined as he pressed his cheek back into the blankets like he’d done before.

With a rather pointed  _ pop _ Dorian pulled away from what he was doing and dug his fingers into Cullen’s thigh to get his attention, “Ah ah,” he chided, “eyes on me, handsome. I want you to see what I’m doing to you.”  _ For now, at least _ . A strained sound, one like a guitar string ready to snap, escaped Cullen’s throat. He was practically writhing on the bed, and it took another grip of Dorian’s fingers to get him to sit back up a bit and watch.

Maker, but that was hot. Dorian smirked, a smile he knew Cullen would see in the low light, and wrapped his lips back around the other man’s cock. Only this time he pushed his lips lower so Cullen could feel his tongue laving along the underside. The resulting sound, probably a mixture of the feeling and the sight, was almost as obscene as the one that had come out of him the first time. Like this Dorian could take in everything: the sounds Cullen made, the smell of soap that only just lingered above the musky and manly scent of him, the salty yet slightly bitter taste of precome that spurted over his tongue at almost every pass, and the sight of how those heavy-lidded eyes tracked him in the darkness. It was all so...attentive. Present. Dorian rarely felt more alive than he did during sex, and even more when it seemed the other party was enjoying it so much.

It didn’t take long to take Cullen close to the edge. His legs were so tense Dorian was worried he might actually break his neck with those thighs, and the way Cullen panted and squirmed and moaned was a dead giveaway. Like before, Dorian pulled to just the head and licked his tongue over the bead of precome that gathered there before he suckled and pulled his mouth away. Cullen groaned, a sound that definitely had the undercurrent of a whine to it, and reached down to pull Dorian back up so their lips crashed together and Cullen was kissing him like he’d die without it.

Both of Cullen’s arms curled around Dorian’s shoulders, and he groaned into that kiss. It was almost overwhelming. Yes, Dorian had been in control but that kiss was so completely encompassing that all Dorian could think was Cullen’s name and  _ yes, more of this. All of it. I want all of it. _ Both his hands lifted to tangle in waves that had just started to curl for the sheen of sweat at Cullen’s brow, and Dorian pulled his face in close so their kisses could be as forceful as possible. Dorian wanted to taste all of him, every part, and he groaned as his hips bucked against Cullen’s in attempt to get some friction against his own now hard and slightly aching cock.

_ Soon. Soon. _

First he wanted to see this beautiful man come undone by him. Or, at least, close to it. 

Though it took some personal convincing, Dorian did finally break those kisses and pushed Cullen back down onto the bed. He was smiling, something serene and calm, and Dorian had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss him again. That was a sexy look. Cullen already looked like he’d come apart and all Dorian had done was suck him a bit. The man’s cock was a in direct opposition to his facial expression: hard and pink and leaking, and Dorian couldn’t help biting at his lower lip a little before he leaned over to nose in at Cullen’s ear.

“On all fours,” he growled, which earned him another whine, “face the headboard.”

While Cullen seemed to be reacquainting his body with movement, Dorian got to his feet and went to the bedside table. He flicked on the lamp, opened the drawer, and quickly pulled out a bottle of lube and a few condoms that he tossed down on the bed beside Cullen. The other man was shakily rolling over and getting to his knees, which Dorian took in before he reached out to gently rest a hand between Cullen’s shoulder blades to push him down. Cullen made a slightly confused sound, which made Dorian chuckle, and he leaned in to murmur in his ear again, “Arms stretched out, palms flat.”

Cullen complied, and  _ Maker _ was it a pretty sight. The light showed off all those planes of his body, and Dorian took a breath to control himself. Seeing the man on his bed, head down and gorgeous arse in the air like that, made him want to just abandon every plan he had and go at him like they’d been kissing before. Just the thought of it made his cock throb, and Dorian reached down to stroke himself a couple of times. He wanted Cullen so badly, this pretty and eager stranger in his bed, but he knew his patience would be rewarded. His body, however, screamed at him to just  _ take _ . 

_ Later. Soon. _

As he came around the corner of the bed, Dorian smiled for the sight of Cullen’s arse up and presented for him like that. The pants he’d been wearing before, while nice, certainly hid just how pert and perfect Cullen’s backside was. Dorian practically growled with delight and reached out a hand to run along Cullen’s flank before he grinned and landed a swat to his left cheek.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Cullen gasped, and gripped at the bedding.

Dorian leaned to the side in attempt to see Cullen’s face, and he rested his hand over the now slightly pinked skin, “too much?” he asked more gently, “if it makes you uncomf-”

“Maker, do it again,” Cullen whined and wiggled his hips so that warm skin rubbed against Dorian’s palm. 

_ Oh, yes. _

Dorian landed another swat, this time to the other cheek, and let the sound of another gasp and groan from Cullen wash over him. Cullen’s hips bucked, though they had nothing to rut against but air. It was so delightfully debaucherous. Dorian rubbed his hands over the pink and heated skin for a moment, if only to ease the ache the air might cause, and he stepped in closer. This was one of those moments he’d have to commit to memory so that on those few nights he slept alone he had something to think about. Certainly the memory of Cullen’s smacked arse with him begging for more would be more than enough to get him off later. 

He knelt after a moment, an easy movement, so he was in the same position as before. His hands smoothed down lower, ghosted over Cullen’s sac and along his shaft as the other man whined and wiggled his hips again. With a smirk, Dorian landed a lighter smack to the cheek he’d hit first, then tutted, “Ah ah, stay still,” he chided. It was a glorious control he had: one he wielded with affection. Cullen’s cock hung heavily between his legs, leaking with renewed vigor from those couple of smacks, and Dorian wrapped one hand around it to pump it.

“Dorian,” Cullen huffed, “ _ please _ .”

Those few strokes had Cullen’s toes curling in the blankets in the same way his fingers were before and he whined as Dorian’s fingers squeezed around the overly sensitive tip. Dorian took care to not be rough, only pleasurable, and he leaned in just a bit to run the flat of his tongue from the tip and along Cullen’s shaft to where his sac was high and tight against his body. Cullen groaned, knees shaking, and Dorian hummed with laughter as he did it again. And again, though with a longer swipe of his tongue, and again, and again until his tongue brushed over all of him and back over his balls.

That had Cullen making sounds that Dorian could only read as ‘desperate’ and he slowed his hand before he lifted them both to rest on both of Cullen’s cheeks to pull them apart. Like before, Dorian didn’t want him coming too soon. Instead he busied himself by licking long stripes again, this time along the curve of Cullen’s arse, until those sounds started again and the shaking in Cullen’s thighs proved he was trying very hard to follow that ‘don’t move’ order. It was just a tease, something to get Cullen used to the feeling of his tongue against him, and when he felt the other man start trembling in earnest he slowed his exploration and set to running the tip of his tongue around in small circles over the tight ring of muscle at his entrance.

Cullen cried out, something that might have been Dorian’s name or the Maker’s or something intelligible in his pleasure, and Dorian heard the sound of the man’s hand scraping down the blankets like he couldn’t get hold of something to keep him anchored. That only inspired Dorian to do it again, and again and again again again again. He was lost to the sounds Cullen made, but more than that he was lost in his own pleasure of tasting and teasing someone new. he wanted to learn all those secret things: the places that made Cullen’s legs kick out, the boundaries he could push, and what made him cry out Dorian’s name like it was equal to the Maker’s. Everything. 

Slowly, though, Dorian’s mind resurfaced and he pulled his mouth away so he could rest one hand on Cullen’s lower back. The man was sweating in earnest now and practically keening and mewling where he had his face pressed into the blankets. In the lamplight Dorian could see Cullen’s face was pink from his forehead to his neck to the top of his chest, flushed with lust and pleasure, and before he could stop himself he landed one last smack to Cullen’s backside with the hand not resting on his back.

“Please,” Cullen begged, “please, please, pleasepleaseplease.”

“Please what?” Dorian asked as he rubbed his hand in gentle circles where it rested. It was an affectionate gesture, one that said  _ I’ve got you _ and  _ I’m here _ . It was a subtle reminder of his presence so Cullen might know he wasn’t drifting on his own.

There was a pause, like Cullen was trying to catch his breath, and Dorian leaned over again so he could try to see Cullen’s face. He needed to be sure this was still fun and that Cullen wasn’t struggling. “Cullen?” Dorian prompted again and rubbed his hand over Cullen’s back one more time, “are you with me?”

A sound like someone was trying to speak but couldn’t, then a gulp, “Fuck me,” Cullen begged softly, “please, Dorian, fuck me.”

Ah. Well, then. 

“You’re a fucking pleasure, you know that?” Dorian teased as he leaned in and started again with his tongue. Cullen whined, high and reedy, and cried out as Dorian pushed his tongue past that ring of muscle to start yet another exploration. Before him, Cullen obviously abandoned that order to stay still as he squirmed and pushed back against Dorian’s mouth. There was the thought to chide him again, but it was too fucking hot to know Cullen was fucking himself on Dorian’s tongue to stop him. He groaned as well, muffled as it was against Cullen’s body, and he clamped his fingers in more harshly where they’d moved down to spread those perfect cheeks again.

They kept that up for as long as Dorian’s jaw could take it, though as it started to ache he groped out with one hand to grab the bottle of lube and flick it open. After a moment, he pulled his mouth away again and started to press one slick finger against Cullen’s entrance to make up for the loss of his tongue. With a smile Dorian turned and nipped gently at the other man’s left cheek, and couldn’t help but chuckle for the gasp and groan that came from both the bite and press of his fingers.

Cullen squirmed again and arched his back, “Shit,” he keened, and buried his face in against the blankets. 

At that, Dorian got back to his feet and leaned over Cullen to grab him gently by the hair. “Head up,” he instructed as he started to thrust his finger in and out of the other man a bit more insistently, “I want to hear you.”

“Don’t stop,” Cullen grunted as he pressed himself back against Dorian’s hand. That earned him another finger and the  _ unnnh _ that fell from Cullen’s lips made Dorian shiver. “Fuck, don’t stop,” he begged again, “please.”

There wasn’t any chance of that, not now. Dorian smiled as he watched Cullen’s body- pink and hot and sweaty now. Those curls, which had seemed more likes waves before, tangled in his fingers like spun gold and were so soft to the touch that Dorian had half a mind to start tugging. Though that could wait, if at all, and instead he leaned over and pressed a kiss between Cullen’s shoulder blades. After another few moments of taking in Cullen’s grunts and soft pleading, Dorian slipped a third finger into him and it seemed like that was the magic touch.

Cullen swore in a breathless whine and Dorian could see how his body first went rigid then almost melted under him. There was a steady stream of Dorian’s name, the Maker’s name, and a whole litany of curses and the word ‘please’ over and over again. It was gorgeous and rough and sexy, and Dorian had to let go of Cullen’s hair so that he could stroke himself a couple of times again. How could he not? Cullen was the hottest thing he’d seen in a long time, debauched and sweaty and turned on as he was, and Dorian was starting to ache in earnest now. 

“Still want me to fuck you, handsome?” Dorian asked, tone almost conversational if not for the slight rough edge and shake he couldn’t control.

Again Cullen groaned and he leaned back against Dorian’s questing fingers until he gasped and dug his hands and toes into the blankets again, “Yes,” he breathed, “fuck yes. Maker, Dorian, I  _ need _ it.”

That was all he needed to hear. Dorian slid his fingers from Cullen as gently as possible and leaned down to kiss at his spine again, “Take a second,” he offered, “roll your shoulders a bit so they don’t get too sore.”

Cullen looked over his shoulder at Dorian for that, all pink cheeks and amber eyes nearly black with lust, and gave him a look. Dorian smiled at the slight stumble, but gently patted his arse in reply. With a soft laugh Cullen abided and rolled his shoulders and neck a bit before he got back to the position Dorian had set him in before. Oh, he was so good. Not having to ask was certainly a plus in situations like this.

While Cullen relaxed his joints a bit Dorian grabbed up one of the condoms to roll it on. Them each doing their own thing made it less awkward, at least, and Dorian quickly slicked himself up with another healthy squeeze of lube onto his fingers. Maker, but his body was screaming at him. All he wanted to do was grab Cullen by the hips and slam into him with no regard for anything else, but Dorian was a gentleman first, foremost and always. He’d dealt with too much of that in the past anyway, and he refused to inflict such behavior on anyone else- least of all Cullen who was just...well, perfection.

He reached back out for Cullen’s hips, since fulfilling that fantasy was easy enough, but instead of simply slamming into him Dorian guided Cullen back toward him so he pressed in easily enough. Again, Cullen tried to bury his face in the blankets but a few pointed taps to his hip made him lift his head so Dorian could hear the low moan that erupted from his chest. It was long and loud, one the neighbors would probably complain about later, and the combination of that and the slick, tight heat of Cullen’s body around his cock made Dorian gasp along with him. He’d been dying for some friction, any kind, and to have the  _ best _ kind wrapped around him was like the Fade had opened and they were tumbling around with spirits of Lust who’d be jealous. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dorian groaned as he pressed himself flush against Cullen. Maker, the other man was so deliciously tight and hot and perfect and he gripped hard at the other man’s hips to try to ground himself long enough so that he didn’t come immediately. How embarrassing would that have been after everything? 

Cullen gulped again, moved with impatience against Dorian’s body, and let out a shaking breath, “Move,” he grunted, “please move.  _ Fuck _ , it’s so good.”

His hips started to move involuntarily at that prompting, though Dorian had thought to let them both adjust for a second longer. Dorian couldn’t help it, though. Every stroke into Cullen, either long and calculated or sharp and hard, made heat and what almost felt like a shock start to crackle at the base of his spine. A fog filled his mind, one that centered on and around just the two of them and the feeling of pushing into that wondrous heat, and Dorian tipped his chin down and just let himself go.

Fingers gripped cruelly at Cullen’s hips, dug in so there would probably be bruises come the morning, and the sound of skin slapping obscenely against skin filled the room to punctuate both of their moans and cries. Cullen was crying out, body squirming under how Dorian pushed and pulled him onto his cock, and begged for more and for it to never stop. Maker, how Dorian would have loved to oblige him that. There was nothing he wanted more than to fuck this man for the rest of time so long as it always felt like this. Their bodies seemed to fit, and it didn’t take long for them to find the right rhythm, angle, and depth to make Cullen writhe and beg and Dorian hiss his breath out in sharp pants.

“Let me come!” Cullen begged under him and one hand slid down the blankets to reach between his legs for the erection Dorian had abandoned earlier. In a flash, though, Dorian let go of Cullen’s hip with one hand and quickly grabbed that arm to pin it behind Cullen’s back. “ _ Fuck, _ ” he whined, “ _ Dorian, please! _ ”

Dorian bent over him, hips still thrusting in and out, and nuzzled his face in at Cullen’s ear like he’d done before, “Not until I say,” he grunted, and Cullen let out a protracted  _ ohh _ as he all but fell against the mattress.

It didn’t take much longer, though, until Dorian felt that wave of his orgasm start to crest. He’d been trying to keep it back if only so he could enjoy this for longer, but as the wave started to crest he moved Cullen’s hand back down so he could wrap the other man’s hand around his own cock. By now, Dorian couldn’t speak, he could only ride that wave, and he grabbed back at Cullen’s hips as Cullen’s hand worked himself and Dorian fucked into him until he saw stars behind his eyes.

He came with a gasp, the weight of his orgasm washing him away in a cloud of white, and pushed himself in as close as possible as his whole body hummed and his blood seemed to go searing hot under his skin. For a moment the rest of the world didn’t exist and all that mattered was Cullen around him and under his hands and that intense feeling of pleasure as he spilled himself. Andraste take him, but there was nothing better than that.

“Fuck, fuck, shit,  _ Maker _ , fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Cullen whined as he arched back up into Dorian and came a few moments later. He gasped, panted hard in long breaths, and groaned as he sank back into the mattress with his other hand still tangled hard in the blankets. Dorian felt him clench, which only made that wave of post-orgasm pleasure spike again and he actually  _ mewled _ before he had to slide himself out of Cullen for fear of too much stimulation. 

Cullen rolled off onto his side, still panting, and Dorian all but collapsed onto the bed on his knees. His legs were shaking, which was a novel feeling, and he leaned forward on one hand as he breathed himself through the first few seconds of his mind clearing. When he was certain he could move again he left Cullen on the bed for a moment so he could get rid of the condom in the bathroom, then came back to all but flop down on the bed beside his new-found lover.

There was a quiet moment between them where all they did was breathe, but it didn’t take long for Cullen to shakily scoot closer and pull Dorian in against him. His skin was still flushed pink and hot to the touch, but Dorian buried his face in Cullen’s chest and pressed soft kisses into the divot at his collarbone. Both Cullen’s arms wound around him, and Dorian smiled to himself as he felt Cullen’s lips press kisses of his own against Dorian’s hair. Both their hearts were pounding, Dorian could feel Cullen’s in his chest, and after another moment they both started to chuckle.

The chuckle turned into the kind of giggles that only came on after a rousing bout of fucking. Cullen’s chest rumbled with them and Dorian curled in closer to how the other man held him. It was...ridiculous and wonderful and  _ Maker, _ Dorian was exhausted in the best way. Even with only one orgasm, perhaps for the moment, he felt like he could have slept happily with Cullen’s arms around him.

“So I take it you had fun, hm?” Dorian asked against Cullen’s chest before he looked up to smile into that handsome face.

Cullen was still grinning, though his face had that serene calm that always came on after he’d come as hard as he had. Dorian...knew it well. Then they both started laughing again and Cullen nodded before he leaned in for a kiss, “That was...awesome.”

Dorian ran his hand along Cullen’s back and snuggled in. They were five years into things now, all totalled, and even now they still had as much fun as they always did. Only now the fun was a bit different, but still just as good.

\--

_ “You want to...pretend you don’t know me?” Dorian asked against Cullen’s temple. They were curled up in bed, late at night, and both still warm and sweating from their tryst earlier. _

_ Cullen shrugged, “It could be fun, couldn’t it?” he asked. Even in the dark Dorian knew he was blushing, and that only made it that much hotter. _

_ “Oh, I...certainly think so,” Dorian agreed, “I could be agreeable.” He could feel Cullen smile, which was all that mattered. They’d slowly started to expand their horizons together, and every time Cullen shared an idea or fantasy Dorian was more than hip to get on board with it. _

_ “So what did you have in mind?” _

_ \-- _

They dozed for a little while before Dorian sat up a bit and kissed Cullen’s lips, “I love you,” he murmured as he cupped a stubbled cheek.

“Mm, love you too,” Cullen replied sleepily. They needed to clean up, but the man was so incredibly sexy when he was worn out like that.

Dorian nosed a bit for a few more kisses, until Cullen was more alert, and when those beautiful amber eyes opened again Dorian grinned, “Next time you get to pick  _ me _ up at the bar, though.”

A soft chuckle, deep and rumbly like Dorian loved to feel against his chest, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though not tagged, this is technically part of the Da Capo series (set many years ahead. SURPRISE!) It was written for the prompt “You know I love you, right? I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”
> 
> If you have a mind, have a read of the main universe, and you can always find me on tumblr @sallyamongpoison


End file.
